Whitebird
by Santivision
Summary: "Dlaczego wszyscy zachowywali się dziwnie z powodu jednego, małego, białego, zwyczajnego pióra? Co prawda domyślił się, że takie całkiem nijakie to ono nie było. Dlatego więc chciał się dowiedzieć, co czyni je tak wyjątkowym. Obiecał sobie, że to zrobi. W dodatku za wszelką cenę." Rated: T - ze względu na język i takie tam - nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie co xD- Parings: UsUk, FrUk
1. Początek

Sklep na rogu „Muzeum Aniołów". Mały chłopiec szedł słabo oświetlonym korytarzem pomiędzy dwoma, obwieszonymi gęsto obrazkami ścianami. Malowidła były małe, każdy w drewnianej ciężkiej kwadratowej ramie. Mimo iż nie było dwóch takich samych obrazków, każdy był tak samo brudny i zakurzony. Wizerunki na płótnach były blade, poszarzałe. Na końcu korytarza, gdzie przez wielkie okno wpadały do pomieszczenia promienie słońca, stało wielkie lustro. Chłopiec widział w nim swoje odbicie. Miał wtedy sześć lat, był ubrany w białą koszulę, brązową kamizelkę, spodnie i muszkę. Na jego głowie tkwił nieduży, brązowy kapelusz, a na nogach czarne lakierki. Jego nienaturalnie gęste brwi uniesione były w górę, a w jego jadowicie zielonych oczach lśniły iskierki podniecenia. Powoli zbliżał się do lustra nie zwracając uwagi na to co działo się wokół niego. Podszedł tak blisko, że prawie dotykał nosem szkła. Żelazna rama rzeźbiona była w maleńkie, skrzydlate anioły. O dziwo każdy był inny. Chłopiec mimowolnie wyciągnął rękę w ich stronę. Wodził palcami po zimnych, twardych, zakurzonych postaciach. Z ciekawością przyglądał się zastygniętym figurom. Jedna z nich strasznie go zirytowała. Przedstawiała anioła wskazującego ręką jakąś rzecz znajdującą się nad nim. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie fakt, że jego wzrok skupiał się centralnie na twarzy naszego bohatera. Mimo iż postać była martwa jej wzrok zdawał się hipnotyzować chłopca, który oczarowany skierował swoje spojrzenie w kierunku wskazywanym przez anioła. Wtedy jeden z obrazów przyciągnął jego wzrok. Znajdował się tuż nad lustrem. Przedstawiał stojącego na parapecie okna białego ptaka ze złotym dziobem i z niebieskimi lśniącymi oczami, które wyglądały jak żywe. Chłopiec próbował go dosięgnąć, ale ledwie dostawał do połowy wysokości lustra, a co dopiero ponad nim. Wtem, czyjaś ręka zdjęła obrazek i podsunęła mu go pod sam nos. Przestraszony maluch gwałtownie cofnął się do tyłu i z impetem wpadł na pobliską ścianę zrzucając z niej kilka obrazków. Przed jego oczami stała zakapturzona postać w długim, zakurzonym, szarym płaszczu. Mimo iż nie widział jej twarzy, czuł że bacznie go obserwuje. Myślał o ucieczce, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Nie wiedział czemu czuł ciepłą aurę bijąca od tej tajemniczej osoby. Czuł się bezpiecznie. Po chwili postać przemówiła męskim głosem.

- Jak się nazywasz?

Oszołomiony wydukał cicho:

- A-Arthur Kirkland, proszę pana…

Spod kaptura można było zauważyć jak lekki uśmieszek przemknął przez twarz nieznajomego. Spojrzał na trzymany w ręku obrazek i wręczył go maluchowi.

- Weź go. To prezent. Jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebował pomocy, na pewno ja dostaniesz, Arturze…

Malec chwycił malowidło i spojrzał na nie. Błękitne oczy ptaka zdawały się obserwować twarz dzieciaka. Zaskoczony podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na dziwną postać, ale nikogo tam nie było. Rozkojarzony chłopiec zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos.

- Kochanie wychodzimy już, nie ma tu nic ciekawego.

Jego mama. Była to dobra i piękna kobieta. Na całym świecie nie było nic ważniejszego niż jej rodzina, a zwłaszcza dzieci. Dbała o nich całym sercem i nie cofnęłaby się przed niczym by ich chronić, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ich rodzina nie była w najlepszej sytuacji pieniężnej, pracowała bardzo ciężko. Po pewnym czasie okazało się, że jest ciężko chora i jej życie drastycznie się skraca. Wiele osób postanowiło jej pomóc, jednak niewiele mogli zrobić. Były to zazwyczaj drobiazgi ale ona zawsze powtarzała: _„Każda pomoc się przyda…"_.

Maluch podbiegł do niej pokazując jej malowidło, które dostał od nieznajomego:

- Zobacz mamusiu, taki… pan dał mi ten obrazek i...

Nagle chłopiec się speszył. Może nie powinien mówić o tym mamie? W tym samym czasie kobieta spojrzała na malowidło ze zmarszczonym czołem. Po chwili zapytała z niepewną miną:

- Chcesz go zatrzymać?

_„Każda pomoc się przyda…"_

_„Jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebował pomocy, na pewno ja dostaniesz, Arturze…"_

- Tak mamusiu, tak chcę! – krzyknął uradowany. Wielki uśmiech rozkwitł na jego uroczej buźce. Kobieta oczywiście się zgodziła. Zbyt kochała swego syna by mogła mu odmówić.

- Musimy zapłacić…

- Pan powiedział, że to za darmo! – skłamał szybko. Chciał jak najprędzej opuścić to miejsce.

- To trzymaj go i chodź. Mamy dużo pracy.

Podała mu obrazek, złapała za rękę i oboje opuścili sklep. Chłopiec spojrzał jeszcze raz na malunek. W pewnej chwili wydawało mu się, że ptak zamrugał oczami. Zaszokowany zacisnął mocno powieki i…


	2. Przebudzenie

Otworzył szeroko oczy, ale natychmiast je przymknął. W tle było słychać znajome dźwięki budzika. Była godzina 6:00 rano. Automatycznie wyłączył alarm i wtulił głowę w poduszki. Ten sen… Wspomnienie… Minęło wiele lat odkąd to się wydarzyło. Dokładnie jedenaście. Jego matka zmarła niedługo po wizycie w tym dziwnym sklepie. Po jej śmierci, razem z ojcem i jego trzema braćmi Arthur wyprowadził się z rodzinnej Anglii do znajdującej się za oceanem Ameryki. Jako najmłodszy z rodzeństwa strasznie to przeżył. Nie chciał opuszczać Londynu. Po kilku latach buntu pogodził się z zaistniałą sytuacją. Stało się to wtedy, gdy ponownie zakochany ojciec postanowił ożenić się po raz drugi. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś inny miał zastąpić mamę, ale chciał by tata był szczęśliwy. Również dla niego śmierć Elizabeth była wielkim wstrząsem.

Nagle usłyszał szum rozsuwanych rolet. W jego zamknięte powieki uderzyły promienie słoneczne. Machinalnie narzucił kołdrę na głowę i z pomrukiem niezadowolenia zacisnął mocniej powieki. Arthur nie spał prawie całą noc pracując nad szkolnym projektem. Zazwyczaj wstawał bardzo wcześnie i popijając herbatę czekał na śniadanie przy kuchennym stole. Zwyczaj jedzenia śniadań, obiadów i kolacji całą rodziną wprowadziła Amanda, która w tym momencie próbowała obudzić młodzieńca:

- Pora wstawać śpiochu, spóźnisz się do szkoły. – powiedziała ciepło.

Była macochą Arthura. Chłopak bardzo ją lubił. Była mądrą, miłą i uroczą kobietą. Cieszył się że tata znalazł kogoś takiego po tym strasznym incydencie. Amanda również była samotnym rodzicem po tym jak jej mąż ją porzucił. Miała córkę o rok młodszą od Arthura. Obie wprowadziły się do ich mieszkania po ślubie. Gdy to się stało nasz bohater był jeszcze dzieckiem, więc mimo skrywanej urazy traktował ją jak matkę, albo raczej bliską ciocię.

-… Nie mam już sześciu lat… - wymamrotał sennie.

- Czekamy na dole w kuchni ze śniadaniem. Co zjesz? Płatki? – spytała.

- Tak, chętnie. Zaraz przyjdę.

Gdy tylko Amanda zamknęła drzwi Arthur posłusznie wygramolił się z łóżka i jak co rano spojrzał na wiszący tuż nad jego łóżkiem obraz przedstawiający białego ptaka.

- I co? – zapytał wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy zwierzęcia. - Może dzisiaj przyjdzie ta cała pomoc?

Obraz jak wisiał tak wisiał, a on kiwnął tylko kpiąco głową i westchnął:

- No właśnie…

Nietrudno zgadnąć że Arthur był typem sarkastycznej i ironicznej postaci. Często udawał że nic go nie obchodzi i wszystko co dzieje się wokół niego jest mało ważne. Zawsze chodził naburmuszony marszcząc swoje gigantyczne brwi. Każdego dnia zastanawiał się, dlaczego ciągle trzymał ten malunek w pokoju. Prawdą było, że nie miał serca go wyrzucić. Był to jeden z dwóch przedmiotów, które tak bardzo przypominały mu o Anglii, o Londynie i oczywiście o mamie. Nie potrafiłby go wyrzucić. Wszedł do łazienki, umył się i ubrał. W przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników, nie miał potrzeby by rano się golić. Jego twarz zawsze była gładka i nienaruszona, a jego jasna, porcelanowa cera pozostawała bez skazy. Wiele osób wyśmiewało się, że cały jego zarost wspiera we wzroście jego brwi. Jak co rano walczył ze swoimi blond włosami, które i tak odstawały buntowniczo na wszystkie strony. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz swojemu spojrzeniu w lustrze, przewrócił oczami i zszedł na śniadanie. Przy stole czekali na niego rodzice, a wraz z nimi jego najstarszy brat Robert, jego przyrodnia siostra Chelsea i najmłodszy z rodzeństwa, syn ojca i Amandy – Peter. Arthur mógł tylko zgadywać że jego dwaj starsi bracia: Thomas i Jonathan jeszcze nie zdążyli ruszyć swych tyłków z łóżek. Po skończonym śniadaniu usłyszał dochodzący zza okna dźwięk autobusu szkolnego i trąbiącego samochodu. Razem z Chelsea i Tomem wyszli przed dom by udać się do szkoły. Tamta dwójka udała się w stronę autobusu, kiedy Arthur powoli zbliżał się do stojącego przed nim czarnego porsche. W oknie uśmiechała się do niego zalotnie twarz Francisa – jego chłopaka. Francis Bonnefoy był francuzem dwa lata starszym od Arthura. Był jednym z członków trzyosobowej grupy zwanej „Bad Friends Trio". Pozostali to niemiec (choć on twierdzi że prusak) Gilbert Bleischmidt i hiszpan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Jak stwierdził Kirkland: _„Najgłupsze nazwisko na świecie"_). Cała trójka zwykle zniechęcała do siebie ludzi. Sam Arthur nie wiedział właściwie dlaczego zgodził się chodzić z Francisem nie mówiąc już, że pozostałej dwójki wręcz nie znosił. Uważał ich wszystkich za skończonych idiotów i całkowitych zboczeńców, jednak nie da się ukryć – byli popularni. Anglik często dochodził do wniosku, że tylko z tego powodu znosił ich towarzystwo. Nigdy nie był w centrum uwagi. Najczęściej robił raczej za szkolne pośmiewisko. Zawsze nienagannie ubrany, angielski gentelman, wzorowy uczeń. Świetny materiał na ofiarę. Mało kto jednak wiedział, że pod tą sztywną postacią kryje się dusza prawdziwego buntownika. Arthur jednak nie chciał sprawiać kłopotów rodzinie więc wolał chować sie za książkami grając sztywnego kujona.

Bonnefoy włączył radio, poczekał aż młodszy chłopak wsiądzie do auta i razem pognali w stronę szkoły. Dla obu z nich było to coś normalnego. Wariacka jazda na początek dnia. Nagle coś uderzyło w tylnią szybę. Samochód zatrzymał się z piskiem na poboczu. Szyba była porysowana, a na dachu siedział biały ptak. Francis próbował go przegonić, ale on tylko odwrócił łeb w stronę drugiego młodzieńca, któremu zdawał się być znajomy. Arthur ledwie zdążył zauważyć, że zwierze ma niebieskie oczy, gdy ptak cicho zaskrzeczał, rozpostarł skrzydła i odleciał w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Wredne ptaszysko – powiedział z wyraźnym akcentem francuz.

- Pewnie tak – rzekł anglik i wsiadł do auta.

- Jak z tą pracą co robiliście razem z Kiku? – zapytał nagle Francis.

Oczy Arthura gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

- Coś się stało?

- _Fuck!_ Zapomniałem projektu!_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ – krzyknął wściekły.

- Nie przejmuj się, będzie dobrze. – zapewniał go jego chłopak.

Wściekły na siebie i poczerwieniały ze złości wpatrywał się tempo w boczne lusterko ze zmarszczonymi oczami. Budynki za nimi coraz szybciej uciekały przed jego wzrokiem. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dookoła. Jechali szybko. Za szybko. W ułamku sekundy jakiś kształt mignął mu przed oczami, a potem usłyszał jak coś dużego uderzyło w auto. Francis przerażony tą sytuacją stracił panowanie nad samochodem. Arthur zdarzył tylko krzyknąć _„Nie!"_, gdy poczuł drugi wstrząs i wszystko wokół zrobiło się czarne…

* * *

- Arthur? Arthur!

Usłyszał przytłumiony głos:

-Słyszysz mnie?... Arthur? To ja!

Pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mu do głowy, była jego mama. Czuł jak ciepło wypełnia jego ciało. Mógłby słuchać jej głosu bez końca. Przez jakiś czas tkwił w swoim przekonaniu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z pewnej rzeczy: przecież ona nie żyje. Wtedy przez głowę przemknęła mu przerażająca myśl: _„Czy ja też jestem martwy?"_. Zdawało mu się, że szybuje w jakiejś dziwnej przestrzeni.

- Arthur, obudź się!

Głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy. To nie była ona! To nie była jego mama! Gdy to zrozumiał poczuł narastający ból przeszywający jego głowę. Czuł jak cały jego świat zaczyna wirować. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Poczuł jakąś twardą powierzchnię przywierającą do jego pleców. Zrozumiał, że leżał na ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Mało tego, do jego uszu zaczęło dopływać więcej nieokreślonych dźwięków. **Dość!** Chciał krzyczeć, błagać by to wszystko ucichło, ale nie mógł.

- Arthur, słyszysz mnie?!

Jego gardło było suche i obolałe. Nie mógł nawet oddychać. Przy każdym wdechu czuł niesamowity ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Zdawało mu się, że jest workiem treningowym. Całe jego ciało było sparaliżowane przez ból. Nie mógł nawet napiąć mięśni! Gdy już wydawało mu się, że tego nie wytrzyma, usłyszał wyraźne:

- Obudź się Artie!

Był to zupełnie inny głos należący prawdopodobnie do chłopka. Nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszał, ale brzmiał pięknie i aksamitnie. Zszokowany natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy. Ujrzał przed sobą mozaikę wielokolorowych plam. Wszystko było niewyraźne. Zamrugał powiekami. Obraz stopniowo nabierał kształtów. Po chwili ujrzał przed sobą parę szarych oczu. Wydział w nich smutek i przerażenie. Potrząsnął nerwowo głową. Znajdująca się przy nim osoba gwałtownie się cofnęła. Wtedy Arthur zauważył dokładnie: szare oczy, blada cera, różowe usta i burza brązowych włosów – Chelsea. Jego przyrodnia siostra wpatrywała się w niego ze strachem. Kilka metrów za nią stał jego rudowłosy brat Tom. Również wyglądał na zmartwionego. Zirytowany Arthur nie wiedział co się dzieje. Powoli przekręcił głowę w lewą stronę. Zauważył tłum przerażonych ludzi, stojących obok zaparkowanego na poboczu, żółtego autobusu szkolnego. To wyjaśniało obecność jego rodzeństwa w tym miejscu, ale ciągle nie mówiło nic o tym jak on znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Co się właściwie stało? Po prawej stronie stały karetki i wozy policyjne. Nie daleko nich tkwił zmasakrowany, czarny samochód Francisa. Teraz pamiętał. Wypadek. Już zaczął panikować i zastanawiać się gdzie jest francuz, gdy jego uwagę skupiła pewna rzecz znajdująca się na wraku auta. Biały ptak ze złotym dziobem. Początkowo Arthur wątpił w to co widzi, ale gdy zauważył jasno niebieskie oczy zwierzęcia był pewien. To ten sam ptak, który znajdował się na obrazie z tego dziwnego sklepu. Tym obrazie, który obecnie wisi u niego w pokoju. Zaskoczony chłopak natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. To przecież niemożliwe. Spojrzał jeszcze raz, niepewnie w tamtą stronę, ale zwierzęcia już nie było. Kirkland doszedł do wniosku, że musiało mu się to przewidzieć. Przecież mieli wypadek. Ten ptak nie może istnieć… Prawda?

- Arthur… - głos Chelsea wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Arthur, słyszysz mnie?

Kiwnął niepewnie głową. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i pogładziła go po głowie.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku – szepnęła.

Blondyn spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na stojącego z tyłu Toma, czyli jego starszego brata. Byli bardzo podobni. Posiadali tą samą jasną cerę i niemal identyczne, zielone oczy nie mówiąc już o niesamowicie gęstych brwiach. Nawet ich włosy wystawały buntowniczo na wszystkie strony w ten sam sposób. Zwykle zażarcie sobie docinali, kłócili się, a nawet bili. Thomas często wyśmiewał się z Arthura, ponieważ gdy ten był młodszy wierzył we wróżki, jednorożce i innego rodzaju miętowe króliczki. Mało tego, często opowiadał jak widział te dziwne kreatury i z nimi rozmawiał. Od tamtej pory nie potrafili wytrzymać ze sobą chwili w spokoju. Już od najmłodszych lat mieli ze sobą na pieńku. Niezmienny był jednak fakt, że są rodzeństwem, tak więc zawsze w wyjątkowych sytuacjach mogli na siebie liczyć. W tej chwili po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie nie wiedząc co zrobić, co powiedzieć.

- Co się stało? – spytał wreszcie Arthur słabym głosem – Gdzie jest Francis?

- Mieliście wypadek – powiedział rudzielec i dodał chłodno. – Nie martw się, twojemu kochasiowi nic poważnego się nie stało. Będzie żył.

Nie zapominajmy o tym, że Tom nie przepadał za Francisem. Odkąd ten – jak on stwierdził - niewyżyty typek przyczepił się do jego brata, robił wszystko by przegonić francuza gdyż uważał, że Arthur zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Młodszy Kirkland był tego świadomy, ale nie rozmawiał z nim o tym. Często dochodził do wniosku, że jego nieznośny brat się nie mylił. Sam nie wiedział jaka właściwie jest jego relacja z Francisem, ale gdy ten zapytał go o chodzenie nie potrafił mu odmówić. Najdziwniejsze było to, że w tamtej chwili był świadomy jak wszystko wewnątrz niego krzyczało _„Nie"_, a mimo to się zgodził.

- Pamiętasz coś z wypadku? – spytał lżejszym tonem jego brat.

- Nie, niewiele… - wydusił z siebie Arthur próbując usiąść.

Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Gdy tylko oderwał plecy od ziemi zakręciło mu się w głowie, a obraz przed jego oczami zamienił się w ciemną plamę. Mało tego, ból w klatce piersiowej utrudniał mu oddychanie. Zrobiło mu się duszno i gorąco. Wszystko wokół niego z każdą chwilą wirowało coraz mocniej i szybciej. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Poczuł jeszcze jak czyjeś ręce próbują utrzymać go w pionie i usłyszał wiązankę niewyraźnych głosów, zanim ponownie stracił przytomność.


	3. Imaginacja

**Bardzo się cieszę, że komuś podoba się ta historia :) Nawet nie wiecie ile to dla mnie znaczy zwłaszcza, że to pierwsze opowiadanie, które nie odpadło po prologu. Mam nadzieje, że was nie zawiodę i że moje psychiczne urojenia was usatysfakcjonują. Przepraszam za długie nie wstawianie nowych części, ale wiele spraw, w tym moje częste block'i i moja leniwa natura nie pozwalają mi robić tego szybciej. Szczególnie dziękuję mojej becie, która cierpliwie poprawia moje błędy :) Mam nadzieję, że się nie załamiesz znając moje błędy xD! Wystarczy tego czas na opowieść:**

**PS: Jeśli ktoś ciekawy możecie tą fanfikcję przeczytać również na moim blogu podanym na profilu. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, albo po prostu chcecie bym pisała szybciej nie krępujcie się. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły co mogłoby stać się później piszcie na tumblerze albo na dA, które również macie podane na moim profilu.**

* * *

_Zzzz… _

_Z.. _

_Zzzzz…_

Arthur otworzył oczy by spojrzeć centralnie na irytującą go, bzyczącą lampę na suficie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się uparcie w przygasającą świetlówkę, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jest. Jedyne rzeczą, którą udało mu się wywnioskować było to, że leży na jakimś łóżku w białym pomieszczeniu. Światło dzienne ledwie wpadało do środka poprzez otwarte szeroko okno. W pokoju było duszno, a wokół unosił się dziwnie znajomy zapach przypominający woń środka dezynfekującego. Chłopak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd go zna. Wiedział na pewno, że nie był to przyjemny prezent tuż po pobudce. Czuł się słaby, ale nic poza tym. Mdłości i ból zniknęły. Zdezorientowany z trudem usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się dookoła. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę tego, że był w znienawidzonym przez niego miejscu. Pierwszy raz od 11 lat Arthur Kirkland przebywał w szpitalu. Początkowo nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale widząc kroplówkę podłączoną do jego prawej ręki (pal licho, że akurat na tej dłoni ma większą i bardziej widoczną żyłę) i usztywnioną, wiszącą na temblaku nogę przyjął ten fakt do wiadomości. Mimowolnie jęknął i opadł ponownie na poduszki. Zacisnął powieki cicho błagając, by nie myśleć o tym dniu, ale wspomnienia i tak pojawiły się przed jego oczami. Były to obrazy z najsmutniejszego dnia w jego życiu…

* * *

Mały Arthur kurczowo trzymał ojca za rękę. Razem z braćmi szli powoli szpitalnym korytarzem do znajdujących się na drugim końcu białych drzwi. Maluch mógł tam trafić z zamkniętymi oczami. Wszyscy przychodzili tu codziennie. Zawsze o tej samej porze. Zawsze do tego samego pokoju. Powód był prosty – Elizabeth Kirkland. Matka chłopców leżała obecnie na łożu śmierci i pewne było że już niedługo zejdzie z tego świata. Oczywiście nikt nie spodziewał się, że stanie się to tak szybko. Dla dzieci był to wielki szok. Gdy cała czwórka wreszcie doszła do końca, Pan Kirkland gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech zanim nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi. Chłopcy widzieli, że ich tata przewiduje najgorsze. Wszyscy weszli cichutko do pomieszczenia. Łzy napłynęły im do oczu, gdy ujrzeli postać kobiety leżącej na łóżku w centralnej części pokoju. Była słaba i wychudzona. Jej skóra, bledsza niż zwykle, była tak cienka, że można było zobaczyć przez nią ciągnące się wzdłuż jej ręki żyły i tętnice. Na jej głowie nie został nawet ślad po jej długich, lśniących, miękkich blond włosach. Jej twarz była umęczona, a pod jej przekrwionymi oczami tkwiły wyraźne cienie. Z każdą chwila było jej coraz mniej. Znikała na ich oczach. Mimo tego uśmiechała się błogo jakby nic się nie stało. To złamało ich serca. Arthur nie potrafił już dłużej na to patrzeć. Po tygodniach udawania, że wszystko jest dobrze wreszcie nie wytrzymał. Całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść z emocji. Łzy zaczęły niekontrolowanie spływać po jego policzkach. Maluch czuł, jak wielka gula w jego gardle uniemożliwia mu oddychanie. Spuścił głowę na dół. Nie chciał, by jego mama zobaczyła, że jej synek płacze. Byłaby wtedy smutna, a przecież już tyle wycierpiała. Przełknął cicho ślinę i ukrył się za postacią swojego ojca, który razem z resztą podszedł bliżej do kobiety. Rozmawiali. Śmiali się. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. On natomiast stał w tym samym miejscu, w tej samej pozycji. Jego łzy skapywały cicho na podłogę. Nie wiedział co robić. Czuł, że zaraz stanie się coś strasznego, ale nie wiedział co. Chciał temu zapobiec, ale nie wiedział jak. Tkwił w martwym punkcie. To było dziwne jak na dziecko, które ma dopiero 6 lat. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy, słaby, ale równocześnie słodki i troskliwy głos jego matki:

- Arthur… synku… co się stało?

Nagle w pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Malec zesztywniał. Przełknął głośno ślinę i powoli, nieśmiało, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy podszedł do chorej. Czuł jak cała uwaga skupiła się na jego osobie. Speszył się. Kobieta pogłaskała syna po wilgotnym policzku. Chłopiec spojrzał na nią po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Nie płakał, ale jego oczy ciągle błyszczały od łez. Jego policzki i nos ciągle były czerwone od szlochu. Oddychał bardzo szybko, a jego ciało nie przestawało drżeć. Nie odrywał wzroku od matki, która uśmiechała się do niego smutno. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle wielki wstrząs przeszedł przez jej ciało. Rozszerzyła oczy w agonii, ale nie zrobiła nic poza tym. Jej ciało zaczęło się niekontrolowanie trząść. Wszyscy w pokoju zamarli.

- Mamo…? – zapytał przerażony, najstarszy z rodzeństwa Jonathan.

Arthur natychmiast wpadł w panikę. Przeczuwał, że to się stanie, ale mimo wszystko… Zaczął nerwowo wyrzucać z siebie wiązanki słów. W końcu nie wytrzymał i ze łzami w oczach zaczął krzyczeć:

- Nie możesz odejść! Nie możesz! Mamo, zostań ze mną! Zostań z nami! Potrzebujemy cię!

Kobieta również się rozpłakała, jednak uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.

- Arthur, słoneczko, przestań płakać – powiedziała drżącym głosem i złapała syna za zaciśniętą w piąstkę rękę. - Mamusia ma dla ciebie prezent.

Ostatkiem sił zdjęła z palca obrączkę i dała ją roztrzęsionemu chłopcu, który zdziwiony przestał płakać i rozszerzył oczy wpatrując się w pierścionek. Chora parsknęła cicho i nadal trzymając Arthura za rękę szepnęła roztrzęsionym, ale szczęśliwym głosem:

- Teraz wiesz, że zawsze będę przy tobie. Na zawsze.

Uścisk jej dłoni zelżał. Zamknęła oczy i już więcej ich nie otworzyła. Odeszła. Po jej policzku spłynęła jeszcze jedna łza, ale na jej twarzy wciąż gościł uśmiech. Nikt już się nie odezwał. W pokoju panowała cisza przerywana tylko szlochem małego Arthura który nadał trzymał mamę za rękę ściskając w niej zimny pierścionek. Patrzył na nią: pierwszy raz tego ranka, ostatni w życiu…

* * *

Gdy chłopcy z ojcem wrócili do domu, mały Arthur biegiem udał się do pokoju rodziców. Zatrzymał się przy toaletce mamy i w szoku zaczął przeszukiwać jej biżuterię. Znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał. Trzymał teraz w ręce cienki, srebrny, prosty łańcuszek. Pamiętał ile razy mama zakładała go na szyję. Był to jej ulubiony. Wpatrywał się w niego tępo, a po chwili westchnął. Przełknął głośno ślinę i wyją z kieszeni obrączkę. Nawlekł ją na znaleziony przedmiot i zapiął na szyi.

_„Teraz wiesz, że zawsze będę przy tobie. Na zawsze."_

* * *

Chłopak natychmiast otworzył powieki. Poczuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Od tamtego dnia zawsze nosił ten pierścionek na szyi i nigdy go nie zdejmował. Była to druga rzecz, która przypominała mu o matce, Anglii i tym wszystkim co zostawili w Londynie przeprowadzając się do Ameryki. Znów przymknął oczy i położył dłoń w miejscu, w którym powinna znajdować się ta bezcenna pamiątka. Zdziwił się gdy zamiast zimnego metalu, poczuł tylko materiał szpitalnej piżamy. Wstrzymał powietrze i natychmiast usiadł na łóżku przeszukując panicznie pościel. Nie mógł zgubić tak ważnej rzeczy. Nagle drzwi pokoju się otworzyły. Przerażony Arthur natychmiast zastygł w miejscu i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Postacią, która weszła do pomieszczenia, był młody mężczyzna, a raczej chłopak w lekarskim fartuchu. Miał blond włosy opadające mu lekko na oczy, z czego jeden kosmyk znajdujący się tuż na czubku jego głowy, odstawał nienaturalnie do góry. Jego twarz była gładka, lekko przyrumieniona. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie ukazując zestaw równych, białych zębów. Uwagę Arthura najbardziej przykuły jednak niesamowicie niebieskie oczy wyglądające na niego znad okularów znajdujących się na nosie nieznajomego. Wydawały mu się dziwnie znajome. Kirkland śledził uważnie każdy ruch nieznajomego, gdy ten powoli podszedł do jego łóżka. Gdy obcy się zbliżył, Arthur poczuł otaczającą go, słodkawą woń. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił wzrok.

- Widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej – powiedział przybysz ciepłym, aksamitnym głosem.

Był to dokładnie ten sam głos, który nagle kazał mu się obudzić tuż po wypadku. Nasz bohater momentalnie się spiął i spojrzał podejrzliwie na drugiego chłopaka. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i położył rękę na ramieniu rannego. Chłopak natychmiast się rozluźnił i posłał obcemu zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Nie ma się co denerwować – odpowiedział beztrosko nieznajomy, gdy zobaczył minę Arthura. – Ja nie gryzę stary.

Zaskoczony Kirkland uniósł do góry jedną ze swoich gęstych brwi i spytał ironicznie:

- Czy ty _na pewno_ jesteś lekarzem?

Niebieskooki tylko spojrzał na niego ciepło i podał mu dłoń. Miał ciepłą i gładka skórę.

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia Artie – powiedział i łobuzersko mrugnął do niego odchodząc.

Nasz bohater nagle poczuł jakąś chłodną rzecz w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą mieściła się dłoń drugiego chłopaka. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że trzyma w ręce wisiorek mamy, który jeszcze przed chwilą uznał za zaginiony. Pierścionka na nim nie było. Wściekły Arthur zaczął krzyczeć do nieznajomego, by wyjaśnił co tu się dzieje, ale młodzieńca już nie było. Do pokoju natomiast weszły zupełnie inne, znajome mu osoby…


	4. Spostrzeżenia

**Jejku nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że podoba wam się ta opowieść ;.; dziękuję bardzo i przepraszam za niewstawianie dłuuuugi czas. Jakiś czas temu (30 sierpnia) były moje urodziny, a teraz zaczął się rok szkolny wiec na pewno zwolnię z pisaniem, bo to w końcu już 3 gim i egzaminy, olimpiady, konkursy, ale nie porzucę tej opowieści tak łatwo ;). Jak widzicie zmieniłam trochę jego opis.**

**A teraz o następnym rozdziale:**

**Trochę dłuższy niż reszta, ale to chyba dobrze :) Mam nadzieje, że się podobał. Musze dodać, że w ogóle nie znam się na francuskim wiec jeśli w dalszych częściach lub nawet w tej był jakich błąd, błagam powiedzcie mi o tym.**

**PS: Zachęcam tak poza tym do polubienia i przyłączenia się do zabawy na stronie facebook'owej „Hetalia (Pl fans)". Może mnie znajdziecie? ;)**

**PPS: PRZEPRASZAM za napisanie nazwiska Gilberta niepoprawnie w części „Przebudzenie". Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy (zwłaszcza Gilbert) mi wybaczycie ;.;…**

**Dziękuję za wszystko, Santi 3**

* * *

- Arthur wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha – stwierdził Tom widząc przerażoną minę brata.

Szok na twarzy chłopaka natychmiast zastąpił grymas niezadowolenia. Spuścił wzrok i ścisnął mocniej znajdujący się w ręce łańcuszek. W jego głowie roiło się od pytań: Gdzie była obrączka? Skąd ten chłopak ją miał? Kim był? Zamyślony nawet nie spostrzegł jak Thomas podszedł powoli do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Pewnie jeszcze długo nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, gdyby nie poczuł przeszywającego bólu rozciągającego się przez całą długość jego złamanej nogi. Zaskoczony zakrztusił się własna śliną. Gdy przestał kaszleć zauważył, że to wszystko wina jego porąbanego brata, który postanowił niedelikatnie oprzeć rękę o unieruchomioną kończynę rannego. Wściekły natychmiast zrzucił rudzielca z łóżka, który z impetem spadł na zimna posadzkę szpitalnego pokoju.

- Czego chcesz idioto?! – warknął Arthur zaciskając zęby z bólu.

- Sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, ale po twoim zachowaniu widzę, że nic ci nie jest! – odpowiedział rozdrażniony Thomas, podnosząc się z podłogi.

Przez chwilę siłowali się na spojrzenia, gdy do pokoju weszła Chelsea razem z Kiku. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zdenerwowana, ale równocześnie szczęśliwą. Uśmiechała się delikatnie jak tylko zobaczyła, że blondyn się obudził. Dorastali razem i bardzo martwiła się o przyrodniego brata. Kiku Honda był natomiast najlepszym przyjacielem Arthura. Drobny, ciemno włosy Japończyk nie odzywał się zbyt często, jednak był dobrym towarzyszem i Kirkland uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas. Głównie uczyli się razem, ale czasami zdarzało im się wyjść gdzieś na jakiś koncert, albo film do kina. Po prawdzie, było niewiele rzeczy, które ich łączyły. Mało tego Kiku był osobą, którą trudno było rozszyfrować. Zawsze przy Kirklandzie zachowywał się bardziej jak obserwator, niż przyjaciel. Z jego twarzowej ekspresji nie dało się wytaczać praktycznie nic. Teoretycznie nie zadawał się z nikim innym. Zawsze nosił ze sobą niewielki notes i bezustannie coś szkicował, ciekawie (tutaj dziwnie, podejrzanie) wyglądającym, srebrno-złotym ołówkiem. Najdziwniejsze było to, że gdy ktoś przeglądał zeszyt nie było tam nic oprócz pustych kartek, które nie zmieniały swojej ilości. Mimo wszystko Arthur nigdy nie odważył się zapytać Azjaty, jaki jest sekret tego dziwnego przedmiotu.

- Witaj Arthur-san. Cieszę się, że czujesz się już lepiej – powiedział cicho Kiku. – Wszyscy bardzo się martwili.

- Dziękuję, to miłe z waszej strony – odpowiedział blondyn i dodał. – Przepraszam Kiku. Zapomniałem zabrać projektu do szkoły, a tyle nad nim pracowaliśmy…

- To nieistotne – przerwała mu oburzona Chelsea. – Najważniejsze jest to, że nic ci się nie stało!

Arthur spojrzał przeciągle na wiszącą na temblaku, złamaną nogę, by następnie przenieść wzrok na swoją przyrodnią siostrę. Zmieszana dziewczyna rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie na usztywnioną kończynę i zażenowana przygryzła dolną wargę.

- Tak bym tego nie ujął… -

- Twoja siostra ma racje Arthur-san – powiedział nagle Kiku. – Twoje zdrowie jest w tej chwili najważniejsze.

Kirkland miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał stukot w okienną szybę. Wszyscy ucichli i zastygli w miejscu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć cichy skrzek. Każda para oczu w pokoju natychmiast zwróciła się w stronę okna. Za szybą obserwował ich biały ptak. Arthur nie mógł uwierzyć temu co widział. Obraz, wypadek, szpital… Czyżby to zwierzę go prześladowało. Niebieskie oczy tej istoty były mu tak znane, że aż dziwnie obce i odległe. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wpatrywały się prosto w niego. Zirytowany odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na resztę. Jego uwagę przykuło zachowanie Japończyka, który spiął się, gdy tylko zobaczył ptaka. W jego ciemnobrązowych oczach nie malowało się zdziwienie, lecz niedowierzanie. Patrzył na przybysza jak na małe, niedoświadczone dziecko, które musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Zanim Arthur zdążył coś powiedzieć, Azjata wybąkał cicho pożegnanie i niemalże wybiegł z pomieszczenia zostawiając za sobą otwarte na oścież drzwi. Gdy tylko odszedł biały ptak odleciał. Nagle zawiał wiatr. Zapach, który przywiał do środka był dokładnie taki sam, jak ten, który rozsiewał wokół siebie „nieznajomy". Mało tego, przez otwarte okno wpadło do środka białe pióro i wylądowało na kolanach naszego bohatera, który oszołomiony wpatrywał się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę. Gdy tak się przyglądał doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku. W słońcu pióro zdawało się być zrobione z białego złota i srebra, ale w cieniu nie różniło się niczym od innych. Zafascynowany odkryciem nie zauważył, kiedy Thomas i Chelsea opuścili pokój. Pewnie jeszcze długo bujałby w obłokach, gdyby nie kroki i odgłosy kilku osób, odbijające się echem po niemal pustym korytarzu. Gdy tylko zorientował się, kto się zbliża, marzył o tym, żeby jeszcze jakoś przedłużyć moment tego spotkania, ale było już za późno. Trzy osoby weszły po kolei do pomieszczenia.

- No proszę, co my tu mamy? – odezwał się jako pierwszy chłopak z białymi włosami. – Nasz Artuś się obudził.

Gilbert Beilschmidt był niezwykle irytującym albinosem w wieku Francisa. Członkiem bandy zwanej „Bad Friends Trio" (w skrócie BFT). Jego jasna, prawie biała cera perfekcyjnie kontrastowała z niezwykle jasnymi, czerwonymi oczami. Zawsze ubrany na czarno wszędzie nosił ze sobą skórzaną torbę. Przeważnie wyciągał z niej jakieś kartki lub zeszyty, w których coś monotonnie zapisywał, lub beznamiętnie kreślił. Kilka razy zdarzyło się Arthurowi przyłapać go na paleniu zapisanych zbytnio stron. Nie było to oczywiście jakimś wielkim powodem do nieprzepadania za Gilbertem, ale Kirkland po prostu nie mógł znieść więcej jego dziwactw. Najbardziej niezrozumiały był dla niego jednak fakt, że prusak wszędzie zabierał ze sobą małego, żółtego kurczaka i traktuje go jak człowieka. Co jak co, ale rozmawianie z ptakiem musi oznaczać, że z taka osobą jest chyba coś nie tak (pomijając, że Arthur również prowadzi konwersacje z różnego rodzaju przedmiotami – tak tylko mówię xD).

- Może powinniśmy zafundować ci jakąś rozrywkę, bo jak widzę nie udało się ciebie jeszcze wykończyć – dokuczał albinos uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem. – Wypadek to za mało?

- Gdyby głupota umiała latać Gilbert… – zaczął spokojnie Arthur, by dodać obraźliwe: – To zapieprzałbyś 20 kilometrów nad ziemią.

Przez chwilę siłowali się wzrokiem, gdy nasz bohater odezwał się ponownie, z jak największą pogardą w głosie:

- Tak samo jak ten twój pierzasty kolega.

Kirkland z satysfakcją obserwował jak kolor twarzy chłopaka przechodzi z jednej barwy na drugą. Wiedział, że będzie musiał za to zapłacić, ale jakoś nie bardzo się tym teraz przejmował. Beilschmidt nie był wrażliwy na punkcie czegokolwiek tak bardzo, jak na punkcie swojego nietypowego zwierzaka. Wściekłość zalśniła w jego czerwonych oczach. Zacisnął mocno zęby i napiął wszystkie mięsnie, wpatrując się nienawistnie w anglika, siedzącego niewzruszenie na łóżku. Z całą pewnością albinos rzuciłby się na Arthura i rozszarpał by go na strzępy, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Francisa:

- Daj spokój Gilbert. Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

Francuz rzucił przyjacielowi piorunujące spojrzenie, wskazał mu szybkim ruchem głowy wyjście, a ten z niezmienioną miną i jeszcze większą wściekłością wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając dramatycznie drzwiami. Arthur zirytowany wpatrywał się tępo w ich stronę jakby spodziewał się, że tamten zaraz wróci, ale tak się nie stało. Ciszę przerwał głos Antonia:

- Może pójdę go przypilnować. Wiesz jaki jest…

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo jak możecie się domyślić, również był w wieku Francisa i Gilberta oraz był członkiem „BFT", co nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Hiszpan w przeciwieństwie do jednego (Gilbert) swojego (Gilbert) wiecznie negatywnie nastawionego (Gilbert) przyjaciela (Gilbert), był niepoprawnym optymistą. Zawsze potrafił znaleźć coś zabawnego we wszystkim. Mało tego Arthur nie był pewny, czy jest, czy tylko sprawia wrażenie tak wielkiego idioty na jakiego wygląda. Wiecznie uśmiechnięty wszędzie targał ze sobą tą cholerną gitarę i śpiewał na całe gardło piosenki o miłości. Żałosne…

- Tak idź. Nie chcemy, żeby wysadził szpital w powietrze – odpowiedział bez ociągania się Francis.

Nie wyglądał źle jak na osobę, która miała wypadek samochodowy. Sam fakt, że przyszedł do Arthura był dziwnie zaskakujący. On sam ledwie mógł usiąść na łóżku, a co dopiero chodzić. Całe jego ciało pokryte było wieloma siniakami i zadrapaniami, nie wspominając już o skręconym lewym nadgarstku (co odkrył stosunkowo niedawno, gdy zepchnął swojego brata na podłogę) i złamanej prawej nodze. Twarz Francisa nie nosiła na sobie ani śladu niedoskonałości. Mało tego, zdawał się być w doskonałej formie, czego nie możnabyło powiedzieć o uwięzionym w szpitalnym łóżku Arthurze. Jedyną widoczną kontuzją francuza była umieszczona na temblaku, prawdopodobnie złamana ręka. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie gdy usiadał przy boku zielonookiego chłopaka i cicho zaczął:

- A my, mój panie, zawarliśmy chyba jakąś umowę, prawda? Zero wyśmiewania się z dziwnego stylu życia Gilberta, a zwłaszcza z jego kurczaka, zrozumiano? – powiedział „karcąco" z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

Kirkland przewrócił tylko oczami, pokręcił głową i z naburmuszoną miną spojrzał głęboko w oczy drugiego chłopaka. Gdy tak się przyglądał, doszedł do wniosku, że są one niebieskie. To nie było wcale tak, że nigdy tego nie zauważył. Po prostu były niebieskie i…i nic więcej. Były stałe, zimne i matowe, a w ich zakamarkach krył się mrok. Czy w oczach ukochanej osoby nie powinno się widzieć ciepła, dobra, blasku i radości? Czy nie powinno się dostrzegać w nich bezchmurnego nieba i beztrosko bujać w jego obłokach? Czy nie powinno się zatapiać w ukrytym w nich błękicie? W oceanie, do którego wskakujesz za każdym razem gdy w nie spojrzysz? Chyba tak… Arthur nie był pewien. Skąd mógł to wiedzieć, skoro jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego? Może tylko raz. To było niedawno. Dokładnie kilka chwil temu. Dobrze pamiętał ten intensywny wzrok, który skupiał się prosto na nim. Para soczyście niebieskich oczu, ukrytych za cienkim szkłem okularów… Ale, czy można było porównywać do siebie tak dwie różne rzeczy. Po jaka cholerę przypomniał sobie o tym dziwnym typie skoro nawet go nie znał. Kim on do jasnej, ciasnej był? _Lekarz _tak? Zdegustowany wykrzywił twarz w wyrazie niezadowolenia. Bonnefoy, który pomyślał, że to jego wina, pochylił się nad zirytowanym Anglikiem i musnął delikatnie jego usta własnymi. Pocałunek nie trwał zbyt długo, gdyż francuz prawie natychmiast odsunął się do tyłu ze zmarszczonym nosem.

- Co…co to za zapach? – wydukał po chwili.

Arthur automatycznie wciągnął nosem powietrze. Jedyne co poczuł, to słodkawa woń zostawiona tu po nieznajomym. Z uniesionymi w górę brwiami spytał:

- Jaki zapach?

Francis przez pewien czas krążył zdenerwowany po pokoju, gdy w końcu zauważył niewielki przedmiot trzymany przez drugiego młodzieńca w ręce. Jego oczy momentalnie się rozszerzyły. Podszedł energicznie do swojego chłopaka i brutalnie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyciągnął z jego dłoni niezwykłe, białe pióro. Następnie podszedł nerwowo do okna i uniósł je do góry. Wpatrywał się w nie, analizował. Wreszcie spojrzał podejrzliwie na przerażonego tym nagłym wybuchem Kirklanda i starając się zachować spokój, przemówił:

- Skąd to masz?

- Wleciało przez okno, gdy zawiał wiatr… Czy to takie ważne? - odpowiedział cicho Arthur.

- … Oh…

Francis zdawał się być zdziwiony, ale momentalnie się rozluźnił. W jednej sekundzie gniew zniknął z jego twarzy. **Co do …?**

- Nie powinieneś trzymać takich śmieci _mon amour_ – rzekł ponownie, beztrosko, z uśmiechem na ustach.

W tym samym momencie do pokoju wrócili Gilbert i Antonio. Gdy zauważyli trzymany przez ich przyjaciela przedmiot zamarli.

- Pozwól, że to za Ciebie wyrzucę – dodał i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. – Odpoczywaj, Arthur.

Całe trio przesłało sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i na skinienie głowy Francisa po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic sobie wyszli. Przez chwilę nasz bohater zastanawiał się nad tym, co właśnie zobaczył, gdy jedna rzecz przykuła jego uwagę. Dlaczego wszyscy zachowywali się dziwnie z powodu jednego, małego, białego, zwyczajnego pióra? Co prawda domyślił się, że takie całkiem nijakie to ono nie było. Dlatego więc chciał się dowiedzieć, co czyni je tak _wyjątkowym_. Obiecał sobie, że to zrobi. W dodatku za wszelką cenę. Nie był jednak świadomy, że ktoś go obserwuje…


	5. Szepty i szepciki

**Wreszcie jest co nie? Więc tak, na końcu znajdziecie słownik wyrazów obcojęzycznych w tym opowiadaniu. Nie pisałam wcześniej bo mi się nie chciało. Dodam że większość z nich to google tłumacz więc za błędy przepraaaaaaaaaszam.**

**Dzięki za wszystko,**

**Santi!**

* * *

**Szepty i szepciki:**

Wstał z łóżka. Sam nie wiedział jak to zrobił, ale wstał. Złamana kończyna niemiłosiernie mu ciążyła. Z bólu zacisnął zęby. Trzymając w prawej ręce swojego nowego przyjaciela, czyli stojak z kroplówką, Wykonał nieśmiały, jednonożny skok do przodu. Nie było to dobrym pomysłem, gdyż stojak był na kółkach przez co odjechał, gdy Arthur oparł na nim swój ciężar ciała, a on sam wylądował na zimnej, twardej posadzce. Leżał przez chwilę sycząc z bólu i powstrzymując łzy napływające mu do oczu. Potem powoli usiadł i przysunął się tyłem do ściany, by podnieść się, opierając się o nią. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż musiał unieść całe swoje ciało i ciężar gipsu tylko na jednej nodze. Pomoc rąk niewiele dawała. Gdy wreszcie wstał, nie odrywając pleców, westchnął i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Spuścił głowę i zauważył jak długi przewód doprowadzający przykuwa go do specjalnego zbiornika z bezbarwną substancją, zwanego kroplówką. Delikatnie chwycił go w palce lewej ręki i odczepił zostawiając w swej prawej dłoni tylko nieduży wenflon. Powoli postawił swoją złamaną nogę na podłodze. W momencie gdy to zrobił paraliżujący ból przeszył jego ciało. Mimo to, nadal przytulony do ściany, westchnął i powoli ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Starał się jak najsłabiej naciskać gipsem o podłoże, ale za każdym razem odczuwał okropny ból. Mało tego, cała noga zdrętwiała mu od trzymania jej w niezmiennej pozycji, więc również każdemu ruchowi towarzyszyło mu nasilające się, niekomfortowe mrowienie.

- _Fuck_ – zaklął pod nosem.

Gdy dotarł do celu zacisnął dłoń na klamce i przed otwarciem drzwi oparł o nie głowę, przykładając swoje czoło do zimnego drewna. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, gdy nagle usłyszał przytłumione, ciche głosy. Dobiegały zza drzwi i z pewnością należały do Francisa oraz jego paczki. Udało mu się to określić dzięki wyraźnym akcentom w ich głosach. Musieli być bardzo zajęci rozmową, jeżeli nie usłyszeli zamieszania, które spowodował Arthur.

_- Jesteś pewien?_

_- Tak jestem! Ile razy można wam tłumaczyć imbéciles!_

Cała trójka szeptała, ale robiła to dość głośno, że Kirkland mógł ich jako tako zrozumieć, nawet przez zamknięte drzwi. Co prawda, niektóre słowa były niezrozumiałe i trudne do rozszyfrowania (zwłaszcza ten francuski bełkot), lecz nie przeszkadzało to Arthurowi w wyłapywaniu niektórych fragmentów rozmowy. By lepiej ich słyszeć, a przy okazji zobaczyć, z trudem kucnął i przyłożył oko do dużego otwory dziurki od klucza. Ledwie utrzymywał równowagę, ale oparcie rąk o drzwi nieco pomogło.

_- Jak oni nas znaleźli i czemu nie interweniują?_

_- Chcą zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie, ale trzymają rękę na pulsie… Musimy uważać._

Postacie Francisa, Gilberta i Antonia znajdowały się w odległości metra od drzwi. Nie widział ich twarzy, ale po ubraniach poznał, gdzie stał każdy z nich. Ponad to mógł wyczytać, kto mówił w danej chwili, z ruchów ciała odpowiedniej postaci.

- _Scheiße! To twoja wina!_ – syknął Gilbert popychając lekko francuza. – _Już dawno powinieneś wykonać robotę, a ty się najzwyczajniej opieprzasz. To przez ciebie jesteśmy teraz na celowniku. Puknij duszyczkę i spierdalamy!_

- _Uspokój się! Chcesz nas zdradzić débile?_ – skarcił go, oburzony oskarżeniem przyjaciela Francis. – _Jeśli masz potrzebę to uciekaj, leć samowolnie. Nikt w grupie cię nie trzyma, a moja robota, to nie twój interes!_

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, którą po chwili przerwał szyderczy chichot albinosa.

- _Nie mów mi, że dałeś się „zniewolić" śmiertelnikowi_ – dodał gardząco i czekał przez chwilę, aż francuz zabierze głos. – _Zero odpowiedzi? Czyli wnioskuje, że tak. W sumie nie zdziwiłbym się. Ostatnio zrobiła się z ciebie miękka pip…_

_- Dajcie spokój, amigos_ – przerwał niespodziewanie Antonio, który odezwał się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. – _Kłótnie tylko pogorszą sprawę._

Zapanował chłód. Dało się słyszeć pojedyncze syki i pomruki niezadowolenia. Zdziwiony, ale również przerażony Arthur wpatrywał się tępo w grupkę chłopaków. Całe jego ciało zdrętwiało. Nogi i ręce bolały go niemiłosiernie. Mimo wszystko nadał klęczał i z zapartym tchem obserwował i słuchał tego, co mają do powiedzenia jego znajomi.

_- Pokaż to jeszcze raz, Francis. Quiero ver._

_- Już, już…_

Francuz wyciągnął z kieszeni skonfiskowane przed chwilą białe pióro. Anglik schowany za drzwiami rozszerzył ze zdziwienia oczy. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w przedmiot spoczywający na dłoni chłopaka. Gdy tylko pojawiły się na nim promienie słoneczne znowu zaczął się mienić. Gilbert i Antonio wciągnęli mocno powietrze.

_- Nie może być…_

_- Może, mon ami_ – powiedział z naciskiem na słowo „może" Francis. – _Wszędzie poznam te przeklęte piórka. Osobiście wyrwałem ich wiele tym ptasim móżdżkom. Gdybyście słyszeli ich krzyki…_

Kirkland nie wiedział o co chodzi. Czy Francis mógłby kogoś zranić? Bywał oschły i zimny, to fakt, ale nigdy nie skrzywdził nikogo, zwłaszcza Arthura. Może nie był idealnym chłopakiem, lecz w pewnym stopniu dbał o bezpieczeństwo swojego partnera. Starał nie unosić się gniewem i nie dopuścić do rękoczynów (co nie zawsze mu wychodziło). Wręcz zdawał się nienawidzić przemoc. Tak samo było z Antoniem. Tylko Gilbert objawiał skłonności do zachowań sadystycznych i destrukcyjnych. Dlaczego więc teraz cała trójka rozmawiała o ludzkim cierpieniu, jak o czymś wspaniałym. Zdawali delektować się mglistym wspomnieniem umęczonych głosów. Arthurowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Czuł się jak ostatnia ofiara. Oszukiwany, otoczony fałszywym towarzystwem, którego zdawał się wcale nie znać.

_- Wyczułeś TO?_ – spytał Francisa Gilbert.

- _Tak, jak można zignorować ten zapach?_

_- Nic nie poczuliśmy. To ty nagle zacząłeś kręcić nosem._

_- TO tam było na sto procent._

Skulony pod drzwiami młodzieniec przypomniał sobie zachowanie francuza, gdy poczuł słodkawą woń. Czyżby o tym zapachu mówili? Pamiętał, że zostawił go tam ten dziwny człowiek podający się za lekarza. Czyżby…?

_- Kręcił się w tym pokoju_ – powiedział Francis i wskazał głową na drzwi za którymi chował się nasz bohater.

Teraz był pewny że to właśnie o nieznajomego im chodziło. Nikogo innego, obcego tam nie było. Czyżby miał coś wspólnego z piórem? Być może skoro wiatr, który przywiał je na kolana Arthura miał tą samą woń co ten tajemniczy chłopak. Ale przecież pióro należało do białego ptaka z obrazu Kirklanda. Nic już nie wiedział. Wszystko było ze sobą powiązane, lecz czuł, że brakuje tej najważniejszej części tego całego zamieszania. Dlaczego takie rzeczy muszą przydarzać się właśnie jemu?

- _Czy Arthur zauważył coś? Może TO widział? – _zapytał Antonio.

Anglik nie wiedział dlaczego, ale oczekiwał tylko kiedy w tej rozmowie padnie jego imię. Mimo wszystko, kiedy je usłyszał odsunął się gwałtownie do tyłu prawie tracąc równowagę. Nie może im powiedzieć o dziwnej wizycie obcego. Kto wie co zamierzają mu zrobić.

_- Nie, jest nieświadomy –_ rzekł z ulgą Francis. – _Mógł coś podejrzewać po moim występie, ale raczej się nie domyśli._

Więc uważali go za bezmyślnego, głupiego chłopaczka. Poczuł nad nimi psychologiczną przewagę. Niestety co do sprawy fizycznej nie mógł być już tak pozytywny. Nagle atmosfera rozmowy się zmieniła. Mimowolnie po plecach Arthura przeszedł wielki dreszcz. Zapanował grobowy chłód.

_- Musimy znaleźć intruza i pozbyć się go_ – powiedział poważnie francuz i spojrzał na pióro podnosząc je tak, by każdy z nich mógł dokładnie się mu przyjrzeć.

Dla Arthura wyglądało to jak jakiś dziwny rytuał. Chciał zamknąć oczy. Przestać na to patrzeć, ale nie mógł. Po chwili grobowej ciszy Francis wyjął zapalniczkę i szybkim ruchem podpalił trzymany w ręku przedmiot. Kirkland obserwował z uwagą i ze strachem, jak pióro pali się na dłoni jego chłopaka, a popioły opadają lekko w dół. O dziwo żaden z nich nie wylądował na ziemi, lecz zaiskrzył się jak fajerwerki i zniknął. Gdy to się działo francuz cicho dodał:

_- Zanim to on pozbędzie się nas._

Zauroczony Arthur ledwie zauważył jak towarzystwo zaczęło iść w stronę drzwi. Wstał, z okrutnym bólem, w ostatnim momencie, ale zanim zdążył ponownie oprzeć się o chłodne drewno, ono zniknęło mu spod rąk. Czuł jak leci do przodu na podłogę. **Cholera jasna! **Już przygotowywał się do bolesnego spotkania z podłogą, gdy poczuł jak para rąk łapie go w ostatniej chwili.

- Arthur! Co ty tu robisz, _mon cher_?

- Emm… Chciałem wyjść do toalety? – wymyślił na poczekaniu Kirkland.

- Mogłeś wezwać pielęgniarkę. Chyba od tego są tam te wszystkie guziczki, prawda?

Kurna o tym nie pomyślał.

- Masz rację, ale stwierdziłem, że mogę to zrobić sam.

- Tak, to w twoim stylu.

Arthur odetchnął z ulgą. Błagał w myśli by już o nic nie spytał…

- Ale możesz powiedzieć mi dlaczego stojak z kroplówką jest na drugim końcu pokoju?

Zacisnął oczy przeklinając siebie w duchu.

- Małe komplikacje?

- Hmmm…

„_Proszę już, proszę koniec. Nie poniżaj mnie jeszcze bardziej_" myślał.

- A czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć…?

- Zamknij się i postaw mnie wreszcie na ziemi, idioto. Wiesz jak wszystko mnie boli będąc w takiej pozycji?

Ku uciesze Arthura Francis natychmiast go posłuchał. Nie było to kłamstwem, gdyż istotnie zielonooki odczuwał okropny dyskomfort znajdując się w niewygodnej pozycji między pionem, a podłogą. Na szczęście francuz nie skomentował tego nagłego wybuchu drugiego chłopaka. Może tylko trochę obiło się anglikowi o uszy coś o wzywaniu odpowiedniej opieki medycznej, wybełkotane pod nosem przez jego chłopaka. Gdy tylko stanął prosto zażądał jak najszybciej, by nie musieć odpowiadać już na żadne inne pytania:

- Zaprowadź mnie do toalety.

Powoli, drobnymi kroczkami doszli do końca korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się łazienki. Francis oczywiście sprzeczał się, ze poniesie Arthura, ale ten tylko powiedział mu, żeby stulił dziub i pilnował by się nie wywrócili, bo urwie mu łeb. Gdy byli w toalecie francuz nie opuszczał go na krok.

- Hmmm… Wydaje mi się, że do kabiny mogę iść sam – odrzekł speszony Kirkland, widząc jak jego towarzysz na oślep wchodzi za nim do środka.

Gdy Francis spostrzegł co robił natychmiast się cofnął.

- Pardon.

Arthur pospiesznie zablokował drzwi i usiadł ciężko na zamkniętej muszli klozetowej. Chwycił głowę w dłonie i westchnął cicho. Teraz gdy jest blisko odkrycia prawdy o tym, co się dookoła dzieje, nie odpuści. Choćby miało to zając całą wieczność dojdzie wreszcie do tego i nigdy się nie podda.

* * *

**_fuck_**** (ang.) – w tym wypadku "****_kurwa_****", ale nie sądzę, że ktoś nie zna**

**_imbéciles_**** (fr.) – ****_imbecyle_****, trudno się domyślić**

**_scheiße_**** (germ.) – ****_gówno_****, też bardzo trudne **

**_débile_**** (fr.) – ****_debil_****, nie szaleje z tymi słowami?**

**_amigos_**** (hiszp.) – ****_przyjaciele_**

**_Quiero_****_ver_**** (hiszp.) – ****_Chcę_****_zobaczyć_****, według tłumacza google**

**_mon ami_**** (fr.) – ****_mój przyjacielu_**

**_mon cher_**** (fr.) – tu, ****_mój drogi_**

**i ****_pardon_**** raczej też znacie (****_przepraszam_****).**


	6. Objawienie

**Jak następnym razem też będę się tak wlec, możecie mnie zlinczować…**

**Tę część dedykuje wszystkim czytelnikom :***

**Przepraszam, proszę, dziękuję,**

**Santi!**

* * *

- Nie pchaj się tak!

- Jasna cholera, przecież widzisz, że nie mam miejsca!

- Po co braliśmy Arthura? To on zajmuje cały samochód!

- Okazalibyście trochę współczucia rannemu bratu.

Kilka dni temu Arthur marzył o tej chwili, ale teraz tylko błagał, by jak najszybciej minęła. Upchany w ciasnym samochodzie (bo większe auto musiało się oczywiście zepsuć) i ściśnięty między dwoma starszymi braćmi odbywał swoją upragnioną podróż ze szpitala do domu. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby jego rodzeństwo nie postanowiło zacząć kłótni. Pech chciał, że siedząc po obu jego stronach, sprzeczali się w taki sposób, że i Arthur po części został w to wmieszany.

- Chłopaki, dalibyście spokój – odezwał się z politowaniem najstarszy z nich Robert, siedzący na przednim siedzeniu. – Zachowujecie się gorzej niż dzieci. Nie widzicie, w jakim stanie jest Arthur?

- Mogliśmy nie jechać po niego wszyscy – bąknął pod nosem Jonathan.

Miał rację. Pomoc Arthurowi w przeniesieniu jego rzeczy i zaprowadzeniu go do auta nie wymagała interwencji aż czterech osób. Mimo to do szpitala przyjechali po niego ojciec i trzej starsi bracia. Gdy tylko chłopak ich zobaczył, wiedział, że niedługo będzie uczestnikiem jednej z największych komedii na świecie. Nie licząc tego, że z jego perspektywy wcale nie było to zabawne. W duchu modlił się, żeby podróż minęła szybko i bez większych problemó , ściśnięty w samochodzie jak sardynka w puszce, usłyszał dźwięk odpalanego silnika. Westchnął z ulgą gdy samochód wreszcie ruszył i odwrócił głowę w prawą stronę, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Przedmiejski krajobraz coraz szybciej przesuwał się za szybą. Arthur poczuł jak zaczyna odpływać w ciemność. Był zmęczony i nadal odczuwał działanie leków, więc wcale nie dziwił się, że zaczynał zasypiać. Odgłosy kłótni zamieniały się powoli w błogą ciszę. Zamknął powoli oczy, ale po chwili poczuł na powiekach uderzenie jasnego światła. Chciał zasłonić oczy ręką ale nie mógł się ruszyć.

Co do…?

* * *

Pomieszczenie było bardzo ciemne i wyglądało jak jaskinia. Do środka dostawały się tylko pojedyncze promienie światła przebijające się przez otwory w sklepieniu. Gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do tego mroku zauważył, że nie była to żadna grota, a niewielka kaplica pełna obrazów i płaskorzeźb. Potrząsnął nerwowo głową rozglądając się dookoła. Siedział spętany na żelaznym krześle, nie mogąc wykonać nawet najmniejszego ruchu, by nie poczuć ostrego bólu. Ciężko było nawet oddychać. Był półnagi i czuł jak po jego ciele spływa gorąca krew. Był przerażony. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nagle wokół krzesła i tuż pod nim pojawił się ogień. Płomienie lizały jego nogi, tańcząc wokół jego kostek, wywołując nieopisane pieczenie. Czuł się, jakby ktoś rozdzierał go w środku, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Po chwili poczuł płomienie na czymś co było za nim. Na czymś czego on nie zna, czego nie posiada. Nie miał jednak czasu o tym myśleć, gdyż nagły ból sparaliżował całą lewą połowę jego ciała. Z trudem uniósł to do góry, czując poruszające się w plecach mięśnie i kości między łopatkami. Spuścił głowę w dół, by nie pokazać jak bardzo cierpi. By uratować choć resztki honoru.

- Nie powiem… – wykrztusił dławiąc się krwią i zaciskając zęby z bólu.

To wszystko było dziwne. To miejsce. To uczucie. Te bezsensownie wypowiedziane słowa. Arthur jednak skupił swoją uwagę na tym, co było najdziwniejsze. Gdy się odezwał, z jego ust wydobył się całkiem inny głos. Znajomy, ale bez wątpienia nie jego. Krzyczał w środku, by wytłumaczono mu co się dzieje, ale żadne jego słowo nie wydobywało się z umęczonych ust. Chciał się wiercić, ale ciało nie wykonywało żadnego ruchu. Chciał odwrócić głowę w drugą stronę, ale nie mógł. Kruczoczarne, sklejone krwią włosy opadały mu na twarz kłując go w oczy. Od kiedy jego włosy są czarne i tak długie? Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał. To nie był on! Patrzył na świat oczami zupełnie innej osoby. Dlaczego tak było? Poczuł szarpnięcie z tyłu i zawył z bólu. Kilka brudnych białych piór, zlepionych krwią spadło na ziemię prosto w płomienie. Jego wizja była słaba, zamazana łzami formującymi się w jego oczach. Dźwięk wokół był przygłuszony, przytępiony, ale prześladujące go niezrozumiałe szepty odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Były przerażające. Zimne, ostre, przepełnione jadem. Sprawiały wrażenie, jakby ktoś wbijał mu w głowę tysiące gwoździ. Z każdym słowem, sykiem, szeptem, krzykiem, ból pulsował coraz bardziej. Czuł pieczenie w oczach. Unoszący się dookoła śmierdzący dym blokował płuca. Czuł jak się dusi, ale nie czuł braku powietrza. Było to bardziej jak poczucie ciężkości, bycie wypełnionym w środku masą toksycznych oparów. Nie miał już sił. Ich ostatkiem podniósł głowę do góry. W oddali przed nim, stało wielkie, zakurzone lustro odbijające światło płomieni. Widział swoje odbicie. Umęczona twarz, popękane żyłki w oczach, poranione półnagie ciało i spętane za nim, połamane, powyginane w każdym kierunku, wielkie białe płaty. Był przywiązany do masywnego krzesła ciężkimi, grubymi, żelaznymi łańcuchami. Rozgrzany metal wypalił ślady w jego skórze. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył, ze zna rysy tej twarzy, ale była tak zmieniona, że nie mógł jej rozpoznać. Nim zdążył ponownie się jej przyjrzeć, tuż przed nim pojawiły się trzy chmary czarnego dymu. Formowały się z nich postacie. Ich zarys był przerażający i w niczym nie przypominał normalnego kształtu ludzkiego. Krawędzie były ostre i nieczytelne, jakby co chwila się zmieniały, przekształcały. Można było wyczuć cierpienie jakie przynosiły ze sobą te istoty. Gdy tylko ich formy się ustatkowały całe pomieszczenie wypełniły krzyki, płacze i jęki. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, a krew w żyłach zdawała się zamarzać powodując okropny ból i uczucie odizolowania. Tysiące umęczonych dusz bez celu krążyło wokół niego błagając o pomoc i wychwalając go, bądź gardząc nim i potępiając go. Słyszał, ale i czuł każdy ich głos osobno mimo iż wszyscy krzyczeli naraz. Delikatne i słodkie dźwięki były tak bolesne, jakby kwas wyżerający go od środka, a ostre, nienawistne przekleństwa raniły go jakby ktoś rozcinał jego ciało tysiącami ostrzy. Cienie bez twarzy ruszyły w jego stronę. To co potem się stało było puste i niewyraźne, ale przesączone bólem i cierpieniem. W lustrze widział jak złowieszcze postacie wyrywają mu z pleców białe płachty. Tysiące piór sklejonych krwią wirowało wokół niego w powietrzu. Odpływał.

- Gomennasai, Arthur-san…

* * *

Otworzył szeroko oczy. Czuł pot na swoich plecach. Jego serce biło mocno, a ciało drżało. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że leży w swoim własnym łóżku w domu. Jak długo spał? Musieli go tu przynieść, bo ostatnie co pamięta, to siedzenie w samochodzie i modlenie się o szybki powrót. Najbardziej martwiło go jednak to, co mu się przyśniło. To był pierwszy sen, który zapamiętał od kilku lat i musiał być to koszmar? Chociaż może to wcale nie był sen? Ta wizja była tak rzeczywista i realistyczna… Na samą myśl o tym przeszedł go dreszcz. Jego ciało nie było już obolałe, siniaki zaczęły blednąć, a z zadrapań zostały już tylko blizny i strupki. Nadal miał na sobie jednak gips, który strasznie mu ciążył. Miał w końcu unieruchomioną całą nogę. **CAŁĄ NOGĘ!** Ta kontuzja była chyba jedną z najgorszych jakie mogły mu się przydarzyć, przy jak najmniejszych obrażeniach z takiego wypadku. Przynajmniej z jego punktu widzenia. Wiązało się to z jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które pozwalały Arthur'owi wyrwać się chociaż nad chwilę od dylematów i problemów. Mówimy tutaj o sporcie. Gdy brał udział w grze, nie liczyło się nic więcej oprócz rywalizacji i oczywiście wygranej. Uwielbiał wszystkie sporty, ale największą rolę w jego życiu odgrywała zawsze piłka nożna. W szkole cieszył się mianem kapitana drużyny. Byli w niej również Francis, Gilbert i Antonio. Tak się poznali. Jako zamknięty w sobie, aspołeczny uczeń pierwszej klasy na początku semestru nie cieszył się zbytnio popularnością, podczas gdy tamta trójka, jako atrakcyjni uczniowie trzeciej klasy, należała do śmietanki towarzyskiej szkoły. Zaczęli spotykać się na treningach, na które Arthur zaczął uczęszczać za namową swojego taty, który zachęcał go do tego po tym, jak nauczyciele z poprzedniej szkoły chwalili zdolności sportowe jego syna. Oczywiście Francis próbował nawiązać z nim kontakt już wcześniej, ale Kirkland umiejętnie go ignorował.Minęły od tego czasu 2 lata. Arthur stał się dość popularny, został kapitanem, a wielkie trio, które powinno wyjść już z tej szkoły, nadal siedziało w ostatniej klasie. Nikogo nie zdziwiłby ten fakt, gdyby to sam Gilbert został jeszcze rok w szkole, a zostali wszyscy. Antonio, który był przeciętnym uczniem, nie zagrożonym z żadnego przedmiotu i Francis, który był szkolnym prymusem też. To najbardziej wszystkich dziwiło. Nawet nauczycieli. Mimo wszystko, z nimi drużyna była silna i wygrywała wiele rozgrywek. W tym roku mieli jechać na mistrzostwa stanowe. I kto wie, może pojadą. Bez Arthur'a. Zejdzie dużo czasu zanim przejdzie rehabilitację i będzie mógł normalnie chodzić, biegać nie mówiąc już kiedy znów zagra. Jest w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Naprawdę mu na tym zależało. Zrezygnowany i nieco uspokojony, otarł oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nic się tu nie zmieniło. Leżał przez chwilę w ciszy. W sekundzie wróciły do niego urywki jego snu. Ból i cierpienie. Ta twarz w lustrze. Jej głos. Brzmienie wypowiedzianych przez nią słów. Dopiero po chwili zaczął kojarzyć ze sobą niektóre fakty. Kruczo czarne włosy, drobne ciało i skierowane do niego tak znajome mu przeprosiny w języku japońskim. Czy to mógł być Kiku? Teraz, gdy o tym myślał wydawało mu się to oczywiste. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Zaskoczenie jednak szybko przerodziło się w strach. Ta wizja była taka realistyczna! Czy jego przyjacielowi mogło się coś stać? Może to był jakiś znak? Może to miało znaczenie? Nie wierzył zwykle w takie gadki-szmatki, ale ostatnio tak wiele dziwnych rzeczy działo się w jego życiu, że już sam nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głośny dźwięk muzyki. Spojrzał machinalnie w stronę, z której płynęła melodia piosenki Sex Pistols – God Save The Queen. Zobaczył leżący na biurku, naprzeciwko jego łóżka, swój telefon. Z westchnieniem powoli wygramolił się spod pościeli i krótką serią niskich skoków (bo po co męczyć się z kulami by przemierzyć te 2 metry) dotarł do telefonu. Wziął telefon w dłoń i gdy miał już odebrać…. Przestał dzwonić. Odblokował klawiaturę, by sprawdzić w powiadomieniach kto do niego telefonował, ale nie było żadnej wiadomości. Data ostatniego połączenia na liście była przestarzała o dwa dni. Nie był to też odtwarzacz, gdyż nastawiona w nim była zupełnie inna piosenka. Nim zdążył wysnuć jakiekolwiek wnioski, usłyszał głośny huk w szybę okna. Zaskoczony i przerażony upuścił telefon, który odbił się od biurka i upadł na podłogę, robiąc przy tym niezwykle wiele hałasu. Przez chwilę w powietrzu zawisła dziwna cisza, którą niedługo potem przerwała seria nieco cichszych uderzeń o szkło. Stał sparaliżowany tyłem do okna, bojąc się odwrócić. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a w uszach aż mu dzwoniło. Jego ciało zaczęło drżeć. Wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się powoli by ujrzeć obraz, którego wolałby w chwili obecnej nie zobaczyć…


End file.
